Ho Ho the Clown
Ho Ho the Clown is the eighteenth episode of the third season, and the ninety-second produced episode, of Bewitched. Filming was completed by November 11, 1966. Plot When Samantha, Tabatha and Endora go to a taping of the "Ho Ho the Clown Show", Endora discovers that because a client of Darrin's sponsors the show, Tabatha is ineligible to win any prizes. Endora casts a spell that not only makes Ho Ho say the wrong number, but also makes Tabatha win the Ho Ho Hope Chest. As Darrin and Larry watch the show from Darrin's office, Darrin gets angry because he knows Endora is behind this. To make matters worse, the spell also causes Ho Ho to fall in love with Tabatha and refuse to do a show unless Tabatha is there. Later when Darrin, Sam and Tabatha are at the show, Ho Ho says that instead of picking a random child to win the Ho Ho Hope Chest, he will give it all to Tabatha from now on. This angers Mr. Solow, the sponsor, and other audience members. Later when Ho Ho, in his normal attire, comes to the house to give Tabatha a pony, Sam threatens her mother that she will not let her see Tabatha unless she shows up. Endora pops in from Mexico City. Sam tells her mother to remove the spell. Endora tells Samantha the spell was supposed to wear-off earlier, then she removes the spell. Unfortunately, Larry and Mr. Solow (owner of the Solow Toy Company and owner of the "Ho Ho the Clown Show") arrive at the Stephens' residence. Mr. Solow reveals that he hired a detective who discovered that Tabatha is Darrin's daughter. Mr. Solow believes that Darrin and Ho Ho are working together. Mr. Solow announces that the "Ho Ho the Clown Show" is officially cancelled. Larry asks Darrin to quit his job as he is terminated, with Mr. Solow saying that his contract with McMann & Tate is also terminated. Larry pleads with Mr. Solow not to pull out of his contract as McMann and Tate should not be punished for Darrin's actions. Before things get worse, Sam casts a spell to freeze Larry, Ho Ho and Mr. Solow in place in order to come up with a plan. Sam uses her magic to create a doll version of Tabatha. Then she puts a spell on Ho Ho to believe he was in on the plan. She unfreezes them and explains to Larry and Mr. Solow that this was the plan all along - to use this stint to introduce the Tabatha Doll. Mr. Solow likes the idea and Larry rehires Darrin. Trivia * Dick Wilson portrays Mr. Solow. This is one of the rare instances on Bewitched when he does not play a drunk. * Diane Murphy is uncredited for her portrayal of Tabitha Stephens. See Also List of Bewitched episodes Cast * Elizabeth Montgomery as Samantha Stephens * Dick York as Darrin Stephens * Agnes Moorehead as Endora * Erin Murphy as Tabitha Stephens * David White as Larry Tate * Dick Wilson as Mr. Solow * Charles Stewart as Producer * Joey Forman as Hoho Sources * [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Bewitched_episodes#Season_3_(1966%E2%80%9367) Bewitched, Season Three episodes], episode production data, on Wikipedia. Retrieved on November 12, 2019. * Episode Cast on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 12, 2019. Category:Bewitched Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Directed by William Asher